


Rock, Paper, Scissors

by shisuislefteye



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisuislefteye/pseuds/shisuislefteye
Summary: Christmas in a shitty hotel with lots of feelings
Relationships: Kevin Owens | Kevin Steen/Sami Zayn | El Generico
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Rock, Paper, Scissors

Looking at his long-time best friend, Kevin felt the common confliction sink in. The confliction on where the line of friendship and _more_ than friendship was drawn. Kevin pondered the idea of he and Sami being in an actual relationship on countless nights. Sleepless nights. Dreadful, countless, and sleepless nights. All spent on the thought of someone who was supposed to be one things: his best friend. 

"You okay, Kev? Look a bit spaced out," Sami asked Kevin with a thoughtful, yet confused look on his face. Not knowing what else to do, Kevin simply nodded. 

"Lot of my mind, that's all. Main thing is the question of who's sleeping where." Kevin replied, half joking and half not. The hotel that he and Sami found only had rooms with one bed available. Every time this happened, Kevin and Sami usually played rock-paper-scissors to determine who gets the bed. 

However, neither of them were in the mood for games today. And so Sami simply told his best friend, "I don't care where you sleep, I'm going to the bed. You're more than welcome to take the bed, sofa, floor." With that being said, Kevin looked around, shrugged and then got on the bed as well. 

Laying down, Sami turned his body, head specifically, and faced his best friend. He looked at Kevin as he always did: thoughtfully. It made Kevin's head spin to a point where he almost couldn't handle it. This is why Kevin never liked sharing a bed with the ginger, it always reminded him of feelings he tried to keep buried. 

After a long period of silence it was Sami that finally spoke, "I'm really sorry we're stuck here on Christmas, Kev...I'm sure there's tons of people you'd rather be with." 

Kevin couldn't help but laugh at that, "Seriously? It sucks we're stuck here, yes, but there's absolutely no one else I'd rather be with. You're the only person I can tolerate." After hearing that, Sami had obviously brightened. Kevin noticed soon after meeting Sami that he has a problem of assuming the worst, and Kevin decided that he'd make sure to uplift Sami's spirit whenever he could that same day. 

Sami's cheeks flushed, he could feel them get hotter by the second. There was nothing that he loved (and hated) more than a compliment from Kevin. It made him feel weak to his knees, but it also reminded him of the feelings he'd kept pent up for so long. 

"Thanks, Kevin. I think the same could be said for you." Sami told him teasingly. Kevin knew he was joking, but decided to play along anyways. 

"Oh, really, you "think"? Name one person you'd rather be with than me." After hearing that, Sami genuinely tried to think of someone he'd rather be with and yet he can up with no one. 

Looking at Kevin, Sami decided two things: fuck pushing feelings away and fuck dishonesty. He grabbed Kevin's face, kissed at him slightly and then pulled back. "Was that okay?" He asked Kevin quietly. Baffled, Kevin just nodded. 

-

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Kevin asked Sami after they both laid down and stared at each other for what seemed like years. Sami nodded without hesitation, because he knew from almost the second he met Kevin, that he'd never wanted anything more in his entire life. 

"Good, because this is all I've wanted since the first time I looked at you, Sami." 

And for the rest of the night, Sami and Kev stayed cuddled up, watching shitty Christmas cartoons in a shitty hotel room. Neither of them had ever felt more alive, and neither could have asked for a better Christmas gift. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best but no one writes about them anymore and it makes me sad.


End file.
